1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus that incorporates a wireless communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a configuration of an imaging apparatus in which a wireless communication unit is arranged on the top side of a pentaprism in a finder section (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-244735). However, an accessory shoe for providing communication by being connected to an external device such as a strobe is provided on the visible face of an imaging apparatus. Therefore, the metal section of the accessory shoe disturbs a radio wave to be emitted from or received by the antenna section of the wireless communication unit upon wireless communication, so that stable communication state cannot be obtained. In addition, the clearance between the wireless communication unit and the accessory shoe needs to be ensured, resulting in an undesirable increase in size in the height direction of the imaging apparatus. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-75381 discloses a configuration in which the wireless communication unit is arranged on the inclined surface (Dach surface) of the pentaprism such that the accessory shoe does not disturb a radio wave upon wireless communication.
When the configuration disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-75381 is applied to an imaging apparatus that incorporates a strobe device or the like, the clearance between the wireless communication unit and the built-in strobe device needs to be ensured, and thus, the size in the periphery of the strobe needs to be increased. Consequently, the height-dimension of the imaging apparatus undesirably increases.